GIGI AND SHANEY HAYDEN
by The Lost Summer Rogers
Summary: Chris and Sherry had twins, GiGi and Shaney Hayden. Lorelei and Luke are raising them. The girls agree on one thing: Logan has to go. Plus they have a different guy in mind for Rory...TRORY...I'm awful with summaries...
1. The Angel and The Devil

**GIGI AND SHANEY HAYDEN**

Background: Let's pretend Sherry had been pregnant with twin girls, GiGi and Shaney Hayden. Let's also pretend when they turned 5, Chris couldn't handle them any more, so Lorelei and Luke took them. So, Logan and Rory are still dating, and Luke and Lorelei are married (I haven't seen the 6th season, so please don't tell me what happens.)

Summary: We follow the lives of two preteen twins, GiGi and Shaney Hayden. Now, we all know life of a 12 year old is hard enough with boys, school, boys, friends, boys, girls in general, and, oh yeah, boys. But, they have a new mission, break up Rory and Logan, and they always get what they want. Plus, they have a different guy in mind…

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, nada, except Shaney, I think…

A/N: So, new story, tell me if you think I should continue. Read and Review!

Love you guys

**TYA**

**PROLOGUE **

GiGi Catherine Hayden and Shaney May Hayden were nothing alike, and the exact same. GiGi was the angel and Shaney was the devil. They both took that proudly.

There minds were exactly alike. They thought the exact same way, and yet they were nothing alike. GiGi had a flare for clothes, and Shaney has always been obsessed with music. GiGi was athletic, Shaney was smart. GiGi was ditzy, Shaney was witty.

Some things though, they completely agreed on: coffee was nasty, Sherry and Chris were butt faces, Chris Dugrey was there best friend (Never EVER would they date him, he's like a brother), Aunt Lorelei and Uncle Luke were they bestest people on the earth, Rory was awesome, and Logan, has to go.


	2. The sky isn't blue?

**GIGI AND SHANEY HAYDEN**

Disclaimer: Alright, I confess…I don't own anything…(sob sob)

A/N: Grasshoppers, you must be patient, answers are forth coming…Oh yeah, I'm writing this is script form…

Love you guys!

TYA

PROLOGUE 2

(I know it's weird to have 2 prologue's, but I do, so get over it.)

Shaney was at her and GiGi's history class. GiGi had a sad look on her face when she approached Shaney.

GiGi: Guess what

Shaney: Umm…you got a tattoo

GiGi: No.

Shaney: Chris is really into guys

GiGi: No.

Shaney: Jeans are out of style

GiGi: No.

Shaney: the sky is blue?

GiGi: No.

Shaney: No?

GiGi: well, yes, but…do you want to hear my news or not?

Shaney: Okay, what is your 'Oh So' important news?

GiGi: there are 2 things, ones good, ones bad…

Shaney: Is one ugly and the other sad?

GiGi: What? SHANEY! Stop joking and let me tell you my news…Okay, Chris is willing to help us break Rory and Limo boy up…

Shaney: HAPPY!  
GiGi: And, Sherry is coming to visit…

Shaney: WHAT! WHY?

GiGi: Apparently she misses us, she should have thought of that before she left us…

Shaney: Okay, well, we can look at this as two missions, annoy the hell out of Sherry and say hasta la vista to Limo Boy.

GiGi: Fine…well this should be fun…So, have you thought of any ways to get Rory from under the clutches of Hutzberger?

Shaney: Actually I have…We need to show her that there are better guys out there than HIM. But first, we need a guy.

GiGi: Yah, but were we going to get one of those?

(suddenly both there faces lit up)

Shaney AND GiGi: Tristan Dugrey

See, when Tristan Dugrey was in high school, he was a player, sleeping with LOTS of girls and what not. Well, he accidentally impregnated Summer Rogers. That's how Chris was born. When Summer was 18, and Chris was 2, she approached him saying she didn't want it any more, and he could have him. Tristan gladly took Chris, and was a great father

As for Tristan's romantically life, well, he has none. He told everyone that he would only love one girl, no, not Summer, a girl he referred to as Mary.

Well, the Hayden's had every intention of showing him he could love another girl, and that girl was Rory Gilmore.

After explaining their brilliant plan to Chris, they waited for his response.

Chris: You guys want to get my dad and your sister together?

Shaney: Yah.

Chris: First off, I don't think your sister would fall for it. Second off, unless RORY is code for MARY, I KNOW my dad won't fall for it.

Shaney: It's worth a shot.

GiGi: So will you help us?

Shaney: Please?

GiGi: Pretty please?

Chris: Fine

GiGi: YAY!  
Shaney: Double YAY!

And So, the plan began…


	3. Dream Cheating

**GIGI AND SHANEY HAYDEN**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, maybe, no I'm kidding, I don't…;)

A/N: Ah…we meet again young (or old) readers. I have some questions that I'd like you to input your knowledge into (did that make sense?). First, were does one, or how does one go about getting a beta? Second, I have several ways for Bible Boy and Mary to re-meet, and am open to suggestions. And third, I'd really like to be told what your feelings are on this chapter…whether they be good or bad, happy or sad I (oopsy, I almost broke into song, that would've been embarrassing!) Oh yeah, Strobe's not dead. And, the twins go to Chilton MS. Now, onto the story!

Love you all!

TYA

DREAM CHEATING 

"We're home!" Shaney called into their house, GiGi pouting along after her. With in twelve seconds, they were embraced by a rib-cracking hug by their Aunt Lorelei.

"Mini me's, so…I guess the baby informed Snickelfritz, who informed you that that the deviled egged lady is coming to wreck all the good things you got going." She said sounding sympathetic.

"What?" GiGi asked. It takes her a bit longer to digest Lorelei's codenames.

"Did Mr. Hayden tell Headmaster Charleston, and did he tell us that Sherry was coming for a visit?" Shaney informed her.

"Oh, yeah." GiGi said with a sigh and then went back to pouting.

"I know, it sucks right? Well, I have some more news. The Haydens are throwing a formal Christmas party in two weeks. Fun right?" Lorelei asked them in a mock-excited voice.

"Actually, yah." GiGi smirked.

"You did catch the sarcasm in my voice right?" Lorelei asked looking at GiGi like she was on crack.

"Yes I did, but that's just the perfect time to…um…put or plan to action…" GiGi said, looking at Shaney.

"What the hell are…oh yeah…it is isn't it…" Shaney said getting the point.

"Are you two on crack? How the hell is a formal Christmas party with Crybaby and Killjoy and a bunch of other snobs going to be fun? Have you met them? Oh yeah, and what plan? What are my mini me's planning? Is it evil? Is it…" Lorelei was cut off mid-rant by the doorbell.

"I bet five bucks it's my man or Kirk" Lorelei said.

"Ten it's Rory and Hutzberger or Babbette" GiGi said joining in.

"Fifteen says its none of the above." Shaney added.

"You guys are so on," Lorelei said and they all started racing to the door. Lorelei opened it laughing, but stopped as soon as she saw who it was.

"What?" GiGi asked, then looked to see who it was and stood there shocked.

Shaney peeked to see who it was, smirked, and put her hand to GiGi and Lorelei saying, "I win, pay up." They both placed fifteen dollars in Shaney's hand. "Thank you. Later Sherry." She said walking away from the door, counting her money, and saying anything to their guest for the first time.

"Um…yeah, hello, come in." Lorelei said opening the door wider for their guest.

"I will, thank you Lorelei." Sherry said. GiGi didn't say anything, just followed Shaney into the living room. The two adults followed. Shaney was already on the phone when they got into the room. Every one was just silent and listened to Shaney's conversation:

"Yeah, we are here…no really? I couldn't tell…does he have to come…well no duh Einstein, of course I don't like him…fine...see yah in twenty…buh bye." Shaney said, then hung up the phone.

"Um…hi. You guys must be Georgia and Shanenya." Sherry stated to the twins.

"GiGi and Shaney, and yeah." GiGi answered. There was just a silence that followed.

"I don't like it when it's quiet, so I'm going to talk. I'm Shaney, that's GiGi. You left us when we were three. So don't expect us, well mainly me, 'cause GiGi's an angel, to make nice, and forget. If you suddenly felt guilty, and wanted to play mom, that's not my problem. And, Lore, the Ice Cream Queen and her current King are going to be here in twenty. I'm going to Luke's, later." Shaney said in one breath and stormed out of the house. GiGi groaned when she heard Logan was coming, and then followed Shaney, leaving Lorelei and Sherry alone.

"They don't like me very much do they." Sherry said frowning. Lorelei just sighed sympathetically and shook her head no.

MEANWHILE, AT THE DINER 

"That was a nice outburst." GiGi commented to Shaney.  
"Well I've got good lungs." Shaney answered sarcastically, sipping her Coke.

"Really, Shaney, do you want to talk…" GiGi started but was cut off.

"No, for the twelve time in twenty minutes, no. I want to talk about the plan. We need to start figuring out if they are even going to like each other." Shaney mumbled her thoughts out loud.

"First we start with introducing them at the Hayden's party." Suddenly, they here the bell jingle and a see a frustrated Rory followed by an angry Logan.

"I just don't see why you won't tell me who Bible Boy or ET are." Logan asked Rory, his voice getting louder and more irritated with each word.

"Because you went through my diary. I do not have to explain my personal property that you weren't even supposed to be going through." Rory screamed back sounding equally annoyed. Attracting everyone in the diner's attention.

"You were cheating on me, I have a right to know who he is!" Logan answered back.

"I wasn't cheating!" Rory yelled as loud as she could.

"You were dream cheating!" Logan smugly responded.

"Dream Cheating? Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" Rory asked. With that she stormed right back out of the diner, him following behind.

Maybe breaking them up wasn't going to be as hard as they thought. But now they had this Bible Boy to deal with, great, just great.


	4. Dresses, Dads, and Sisters

**GiGi and Shaney Hayden**

Disclaimer: Please, a if I would actually want credit for Gilmore Girls with the way it's going… I am proud to say I don't own it.

AN:I haven't updated or written any of my stories since before Thanksgiving…I am SO sorry. I gave up on Gilmore Girls, I am still jighly upset with it all, and I haven't watched one episode of season 7... But I've decided to continue some of my stories… So please comment, and remember… If you ever dream cheat on someone, keep it out of your diary…….

Love most of you…  
TYA!

"I am wearing a dress…" Shaney groaned looking at herself in the mirror.  
"Yeah, Shaney, you are. So am I, and Lorelei, and so will every other woman at this "party". Plus, You look beautiful." GiGi said, curling her hair.  
"It has no pants… I look like such a girl! I hate this…" Shaney said, now flawlessly applying some mascara…something that, no matter how tomboyish you are, you will learn after living with Lorelei for so many years.  
"Toughen up soldier, and put your thinking cap on. Tonight is the night we have to introduce Tristan to Rory," GiGi whispered, trying to put her heels on while walking down the stairs, without Lore hearing about their plan.  
"Right, right. What's on out check list again… um….have Chris and me go to Tristan while you go to Rory… have them meet by the bar… get rid of Logan… and keep a look out for this "bible boy" or "ET". Did I miss anything?" Shaney asked, also whispering.  
"No, I think you got it." GiGi smiled, just thinking about the evening to come.  
You see, readers, the plan stopped being about Logan around a week ago. It was obvious that Logan and Rory were on a road leading towards disaster. BUT, the more Chris, Shaney, and GiGi thought about it, the better a couple Rory and Tristan made. Tristan was all the good qualities of Dean, Jess, and Logan combined. He was caring, loving, protecting, mysterious, smart, witty, charming, and fun. His only downfall was his love towards a girl named Mary. BUT Rory had such amazing qualities towards her, too. She loving, cute, fun, funny, beautiful, nice, witty, charming, and smart. Her only downfalls were little quirks, but her quirks were cute. One look at each other and they should both forget all about Mary, Logan, and Bible Boy. They had a new goal…Tristan and Rory Dugray was the plan's name.

Once Lore and the girls arrived at the Hayden's, they leaped out of the car and ran strait for the staircase where Chris was already waiting.  
"Tristan and Rory both here?" Shaney asked.  
"Hah! You're wearing a dress….Hahahah!" Chris laughed, making Shaney turn red with both anger and embarrassment, and GiGi very frustrated.  
"I'm sorry…yeah, they're both here, and, Huntzberger isn't here yet. I even think I heard something about them coming in SEPARATE cars…." Chris smiled, still kind of laughing at the dress.  
"Score. Okay, remember, divide and concur. Meet back here in exactly ten minutes… Let's do this." Shaney whispered in mission voice.  
Chris grabbed Shaney's arm and dragged her off to where Tristan was.  
"Hey Chris, Shaney, what are you guys up to?" Tristan asked, running his hand through his hair just a little.  
"Well, Tristan, you know how Shaney and I are over your house, like…always? Um…my big sister, she wanted to meet you to make sure you're trustworthy. I know that's ridiculous, and you've already met Lore. But Lore is a little insane, and my sister doesn't always trust her terribly much. So ,if you would please!" Shaney manages to say in just one breath.  
"Breath, S., breath!" Chris says very dramatically.  
"Shut-up, you bed wetter!" Shaney fires back looking at him with an intense look.  
"Yeah, Shaney ,I would be fine with meeting your big sister. And, Chris, you just got served." Tristan smirks, before allowing Shaney to lead him away, his son following close behind.

Meanwhile, across the house…

"Hi Rory…" GiGi says, smiling sweetly up at her big sister.  
"Hey G. Where is Shaney?" Rory asked.  
"She's with our best friend Chris, which is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, Chris's older brother really looks out for us, kind of like a father figure, and he wants to make sure we are safe. Since he's never met you, your Lore's child, and Shaney and I are with you a lot, he kind of wants to meet you, now. Is that okay, Rory, because if it's not, I can just go tell him right now." Shaney asks sweetly, still smiling.  
"G., that's totally fine by me. In fact, it would be my honor to meet this man. Will you do me the pleasure of leading the way, oh kind princess?" Rory asks in a mans voice.  
"Why most certainly, kind man…" GiGi laughs, and begins to lead Rory away.

At The Bar

Tristan is shoved forward by Shaney… Rory is shoved forward by GiGi… they both look at what they were shoved towards, and stare, to shocked to say anything. They both advert their gazes before looking back at each other and smiling widely.  
"Bible Boy," could be heard as you would see Rory go up and hug Tristan.  
And a, "Mary," could be heard lightly in return as you saw Tristan hug Rory back and smile sweeter…happier, than he ever had before.  
What you could also see was three very, VERY shocked faces of three twelve year olds, and a very angry face of a blonde haired, brown eyed, boyfriend.

AN: Okay, there you go…. Please give Tya seem feedback…make her happy in her heart!!! And also, Sherri left the day she came, because it was obvious the twins didn't want her there. Love all of you, Tristan, Fergie, Coffee, chocolate, and Oompah Loompahs!


End file.
